Abandoned by my Brother
by Cookies and Cream1234567
Summary: All Regulus wants is his brother to care about him. After he hears his brothers' screams from Sirius' room, he goes in there to investigates and finds Sirius' packing. Sirius says he's leaving forever, but Regulus doesn't want his brother to go. Originally in my collection of one shots, The String of Moments, but I decided to just to put them onto individual stories.


**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! And tell me what you think **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Regulus heard the screams echoing from Sirius' room. He swallowed. He hated when his brother was hit. But this was different. Ever since Sirius had come home as a Gryffindor at the end of his first year, his punishments increased. But this was awful. It wasn't right and he couldn't stand hearing his brother's tortured screams. Sirius had come home with high marks for his O.W.L.s. Why would that cause his father to... well because Sirius achieved Outstandings in classes like Transfiguration and Defense. But what caused this whole thing was the fact Sirius had gotten an O in Muggle Studies and Regulus knew full well that Sirius only did so good in Muggle Studies to annoy Mum and Dad.

Mum and Dad flipped out when Sirius announced his grade in Muggle Studies. His brother pretty much smirked the entire time. He looked glad that he pissed Mum and Dad off again. His smirked was wiped off his face when James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were brought into the picture. Sirius started yelling at them. Things were said and now Sirius was brought up to his room with his father.

That was 30 minutes ago.

Regulus was sitting in his room, very pale as Sirius' screams continued to be heard throughout the house. He wanted to go help his brother, but couldn't bring himself to stand. When the screaming ceased, he heard Sirius' door open and then it slammed. Regulus heard his father walking angrily to his and his mother's room. Regulus was frozen in his room, not able to move. His father was finished punishing Sirius and now he is going to bed.

Regulus felt like he was going to be sick as he thought of his brother. He and his brother had been... well you can't say they had been friendly towards each other. But that's not how it used to be. He and his brother used to be really close. He had only been beaten by his father twice in his life. Once when he was four and once when he was five. Sirius had protected him. Sirius took the blame for everything he did. If Regulus broke a vase, Sirius told his parents it was him. If Regulus got a midnight snack and his parents realized food was missing, Sirius said he took it. Sirius had always protected him from his parents. Sirius cared about him. But once Regulus was sorted into Slytherin, Walburga and Orion Black let Regulus get away with everything. They pampered him and said that Regulus was the greatest son anyone could ask for.

Regulus seeked one thing. He wanted something so bad that it hurt. He yearned for his brother's affection. He wanted his brother to be proud of him.

He never could get it. No matter how hard he tried, Sirius wouldn't give him any positive attention.

Ever since he had been sorted into Slytherin, Sirius had been mean to him. Regulus is a Slytherin and everyone knew that Sirius hated Slytherins. Regulus hoped that maybe one day, he would be the exception to it.

He wouldn't tell his brother that though. He wondered at times if his brother still cared about him the way he used too. But he didn't know how to find out. When he heard movements in his brother's room, he opened his door and opened his brother's door.

Sirius snapped around quickly and stared at Regulus. Sirius looked rather shaky. Regulus realized that he wasn't imagining his father's voice earlier, when he heard his father's voice saying, "Crucio!"

"Sirius," Regulus began slowly. He realized that there was a trunk opened and that stuff was thrown in it.

"What do you want?" he croaked. Regulus didn't know what to say. He waited a moment. Then Sirius turned and started picking up more stuff and putting it in his trunk. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Regulus asked, slowly filling with dread. His brother wouldn't just go, would he.

"I'm going to James' house and I'm never coming back here," Sirius replied, voice shaky. His hair was severely messed up and his face was paler than Regulus had ever seen.

"You can't leave!" Regulus exclaimed. Sirius couldn't leave him like this!

"Yes I can. I'm used to getting hit. But I am not going to let my father hit me with the Cruciatus Curse. I refuse to get tortured," Sirius snapped.

"He doesn't mean it! He's angry, that's all!" Regulus said, desperately. He wouldn't admit this but he loved Sirius and didn't want him to go.

"He meant it and you know it," Sirius growled.

"Don't leave, me, please!" Regulus pleaded as Sirius closed his trunk. Sirius looked up, obviously surprised that he was begging him.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Sirius asked, suspiciously.

That was the million dollar question. He had no idea how to explain how he felt in words. When he didn't answer, Sirius sighed.

"I'm not staying unless you have a pretty damn good reason for me too. I don't want to live with them. Everyone who knows me, knows that. But they crossed the line this time. Give me a good reason and I will stay. If you can't, then I'm taking this trunk and leaving this house and never returning."

Regulus wanted to cry. But he didn't. Why? Because a respectable pureblood doesn't cry.

"I don't want you too," Regulus finally whispered.

"That's not good enough because we all want things. Not wanting me to leave makes no sense since you basically have already disowned me. Do you realize that this is the only conversation where we haven't insulted each other since I was eleven?"

"That's not true! I've tried talking to you! I have! But-"

"Reg, I'm leaving," Sirius stated. Regulus shook his head. His brother was not going to go like this. Sirius looked into his brother's eyes. "Good bye, Regulus."

Sirius picked up his trunk and left the room without another room.

"No! Please don't leave me here alone, Sirius!" Regulus pleaded, trying to keep his tears from coming. He loved his brother. He really did and he didn't want to lose him. He knew if Sirius left, than he would lose his brother for good.

Sirius stopped in the doorway.

"I have to go. No one cares about me here. I'm not going to be abused any longer."

Than Sirius left the room completely and headed down stairs.

"Good bye Sirius," Regulus whispered. Regulus heard the front door open and close. A few moments later, he heard his parents' door open. He heard movements from downstairs.

He left. My brother actually abandoned me, Regulus thought. He slowly left Sirius' room. He turned away when he was out the door and looked back inside it. He had an empty feeling in his chest. He turned and walked back into his own room. He sat down on one of the arm chairs in his room and brought his legs up to his chest for some comfort.

_He's gone. He left me here all alone. _That thought was going through his head.

Regulus wished with all his might that one day he and Sirius can act like brothers again. Now, he wanted it more than anything.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it :) Please read my story, We are WHERE? In later chapters of it, it goes hand in hand.**


End file.
